Prior to the creation of the present invention, the science of perfumery was a lengthy and involved process for selecting a desired fragrance for a perfume. Typically, unlabelled scented sticks were sampled and a judgment made as to how to vary the scents to achieve a desired scent. The involvement of the process made the selection of a perfume unavailable to the average person.